Pirate
by OldVoiceInMyHead
Summary: This is a really good story written by a friend of mine for school, she got inspiration and ideas from all sorts of different stories. It's about a girl willing to do whatever it takes to get her brother back, even if it means piracy.


"_**No women on this ship," said Captain Stine. "It's bad luck."**_

"_**Please sir," cried Charlotte. "Please just give my brother back and I will leave." The crew began to laugh at the 5 year old.**_

"_**I'll say it again you annoying child: NO women will ever ride the Wasp. She is the finest ship in Ireland and I'll not have her named spoiled by the likes of a little girl. Now be off. Your brother is now a member of the Irish Navy."**_

_**Charlotte looked around the ship hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother. Henry was the only family she had left and she refused to lose him.**_

"_**LEAVE NOW!" bellowed Stine. The wind began to pick up and Charlotte turned so the wind wouldn't burn her face. Quite suddenly she heard someone else call her name.**_

"Charlotte!" the voice called. She turned her head to the side to see the owner of the voice. Then she saw her brother pushing through the other boys that had been recruited into the Irish Navy. "Charlotte! Listen to him. GO NOW!" She stared at him in shock for a moment. He had never yelled at her before.

Charlotte began to cry. Reluctantly, she began to walk towards to board that led to the dock. When she reached the dock full of people she turned to look up at the gigantic ship. Henry stood by the railing looking down at her. She took one more look at him before the Wasp was disconnected from the dock and Henry was pulled away from the rail.

Without realizing it, Charlotte began to run with the fastest ship the world had ever seen. Her blonde hair was flying behind her and her big green eyes were now red and puffy from crying. She pushed through the people that had come to say goodbye running as fast as her little feet would take her. When she reached the end of the dock a little boy exactly her age stopped her from jumping into the water after the boat. She had no idea who he was but it was oddly comforting to have him there while she cried…

**SPLASH! Charlotte felt herself being drenched and was instantly awake.**

"**Get up! Start working!" yelled the man who had dumped water on her. "Get to the docks and start unlaodin'. And wake the other brat while you're at it." She looked down from the hayloft she slept in at the boy she was to wake while the man walked away. She couldn't help but grin at the boy for; he was sprawled out over a hay bail and had drool coming out of his mouth.**

"**Come on Jack! Best get up before you end up like me." She grabbed a pebble that was sitting beside her and threw it at his shoulder. Just as he started to stir, she jumped down from the hayloft, her boots hitting the ground with a loud clunk. She landed only inches from Jack's face causing him to jump back and fall off of the hay bail.**

"**You sure no how to wake someone up gently, Charlotte!" he said while she laughed at him.**

"**It's Charlie, remember," she said as she helped him to his feet. " I'm supposed to be a boy."**

"**Course I remember. You've been pretendin' to be a boy since you made me take this job, ten years ago. I was just tryin' to get on your nerves. By the way… why are you wet?" Jack replied.**

"**I was dreamin' 'bout Henry again and 'bout how we met. I think it's impossible for me to wake up from those dreams so I ordered a wake up call. That answer your question?"**

"**Yep," he answered cheerfully. "Now 'Charlie', shall we get to work?" **

"**Indeed we shall." Charlotte quickly tucked her hair into her hat and followed Jack down to the docks.**

**Jack and Charlotte climbed up into the hayloft ten hours later. Charlotte took off her hat and let her hair fall onto her shoulders. Although she hadn't touched her hair since the day she was born, it was perfect in every way. **

"**What happens if people find out that the toughest person on the docks is actually a girl?" Jack asked as they got a drink of water from the through. "Worse, what if Mr. O' Malley finds out. People will think your crazy and you'll be kicked off the docks and sent to edict school."**

"**Maybe I am crazy," she said more to herself then to Jack. Although he didn't know it, Charlotte had thought about this a lot and was also scared of what may happen if she was caught. Women were never allowed on Mr. O' Malley's docks. Never. "They can't found out. That's the entire point of being in disguise. Besides, I only have to pretend for a little bit longer."**

"**And what exactly is that supposed to mean: _I only have to pretend for a little bit longer._ What are you thinking about? Whatever it is, I'm not helping."**

"**There's a ship comin' to the docks tomorrow that is part of the Irish Navy fleet. That means that the Wasp will be comin' after it within a matter of days. We steel the one ship and then we get onto the other ship while the Wasp is passing that ship," she said to quickly for him to understand.**

"**Huh?" Jack said confused. Charlotte smiled and repeated herself slower. Once she said it for him to understand they sat in silence as he blinked at her. Finally he broke the silence.**

"**This is a very bad idea. It is very dangerous not to mention impossible. I mean two 15-year-old dock boys, one of which who is actually a girl, are never going to be able to take on a fully trained navy crew. But you're my best friend and… and… I can't believe I'm sayin' this… but I'll help you."**

"**Come on Jack this will be adventure and… wait did you just say you'd help me?" She stared at him her pure green eyes huge. He had always tried to talk her out of things and usually she had to drag him into anything exciting she wanted to do. But he had just commited to help her with the most adventurous thing she had ever come up with. **

"**I said I'd help you. Now don't make a big deal out of it or I'll change my mind. Besides you need someone to protect you. That would be me. Ouch!" Jack cried when she punched him for his comment. "Now go to sleep. Women are so sensitive," he mumbled loud enough so she could here him while climbed down to the hay bail he slept on.**

"**Good night Jack."**

"**Good night _Lady of the Sea_," he said sarcastically.**

**The next morning, Charlotte woke Jack much earlier then he had expected. **

"**Why can't a person get a decent sleep around here!" he exclaimed. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the doors of the barn. She opened them as quietly as possible without disturbing Mr. O' Malley and his family.**

"**Wait a second," called Jack walking up behind her. He went over to a large door that was originally a tack room and yanked the door open. He rummaged through some things for a while until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Charlotte with two swords. They were plain and simple but perfect for the needs of a pirate.**

"**You didn't think I would let you go off pirating un-armed, did you?" He grinned at her and she smiled gratefully. **

**She turned back to the door and stuck her head out to make sure the coast was clear. **

"**Before we go," Jack said as she turned back to him. "Do you know how to fight with a sword? I mean you are a girl and I don't know if you know what your doing." He raised his sword as if they were about to fight. **

**She raised her eyebrows at him. **

"**You're kidding, right?" **

**He laughed at her and Charlotte once again checked that the coast was clear. They snuck out side quietly and once they were far from the stables, they ran to the docks. They finally reached the docks to find that there were only three small cargo ships sitting there waiting to be unloaded.**

"**Great! You brought us here for nothin'. I don't see a navy ship anywhere. I knew this was a really bad idea, not to mention an insane idea. You just expect to find a ship and…" He stopped talking when Charlotte pointed to a ship on the horizon coming towards the dock.**

"**So I brought you here for nothin', did I? Then what's that?" She smiled at him as he stared at the ship dumb struck. "Come on Jack. Why stare at it when we're gonna be on it?"**

**Jack and Charlotte waited over an hour in hiding before the boat came close enough for them to see every detail of the ship. Finally it came up to the dock and was tide to it tightly. **

**There, floating before Charlotte, was the ship that would bring her that much closer to seeing her brother for the first time in ten years. It was a huge ship, not as big as The Wasp but still every bit as beautiful. The Brigantine. Charlotte was still gapping at the glory of the ship when she realized people began to come off of it.**

**The first thing she remembered about Captain Stine was his nose, up in the air like that of a rich and powerful man. However, no matter how he acted, he was scum in Charlotte's eyes.**

**She glared at him full of hate and resentfulness. It was Jack who pulled her out of her trance.**

"**Hey," he said nudging her. "Look. See that wanted sign? It's for a pirate named Black Bart Roberts. I guess pirates are frowned upon here," he said in an I-told-you –so tone. " 'Penalty for piracy: Death'," he read. " If we're caught, I'm blaming you." **

"**Like I said, let's not get caught." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.**

**They waited another half an hour before the dock was completely clear. Just before they were about to come out of hiding, they heard very loud footsteps storming down the docks. They soon saw a Mr. O'Malley pacing the docks screaming at everyone. They quickly found a huge wall of barrels and went behind it so they couldn't be seen.**

"**Where are they?" he bellowed. " What do you mean they never showed up? Your job is to make sure those boys are here! You're fired!" They heard a splash and realized the man was pushed into the water.**

"**You crazy Charlotte. We're gonna get caught."**

"**Jack!" she hissed. "Shut up!" He was about to object when she put a hand over his mouth. He instantly realized why: Mr. O'Malley's footsteps were getting louder and the floor was beginning to shake. **

**Charlotte took her hand off Jack's mouth and began to crawl to the edge of the dock. Jack stared at her and before he realized it, he too was on his hands and knees. Charlotte quietly slipped into the water and swam underneath the dock, Jack right behind her.**

**After a while they heard him storming off to somewhere else and swam back to the edge. They climbed back to the wall of barrels and on silent agreement, decided to wait until night to steal the ship. It was much safer.**

**Later that night, the only sound on The Brigantine was the sound of wood creaking as the ship swayed. They quickly checked to make sure the deck was clear before looking in the captain's room. It to was clear which Charlotte was relieved about. She ran back to the dock and undid the ropes that held it to the dock and quickly ran back onto the ship. **

"**What about the anchor?" whispered Jack. **

"**We have to lift it," she replied.**

"**Two people can't lift an anchor by themselves. It's just not possible. It's insane, it's…**

"**JACK!" Charlotte said louder then meant to. "You think everything is impossible. You scared. If you don't want to be here then leave and I'll find Henry myself." Jack didn't reply. But he walked over to the wheel that brought that anchor up and stared at her.**

"**Well?"**

**Charlotte smiled at him and went to help him lift the anchor. It was then they realized they might need help. Although Charlotte thought it was a bad idea, they found the latter that led to the lower decks and they went to wake the crew.**

**There were surprisingly very few people on the boat most of them younger people. Some of them looked like they were well trained but nothing Charlotte was scared of. **

"**Get up!" called Charlotte. "Get up to the deck." People began to stir and open their eyes. Some jumped back at the sight of two teenagers standing before them. **

"**And who are you exactly?" asked the one who looked the oldest sounding rather amused.**

"**I should ask you the same question," replied Charlotte.**

"**Look, lass. This is a ship for _men_. This is part of the navy, which is also for men. Now your friend can stay, but you have to go," said another.**

"**I'm sorry but I don't think I'll leave," she said. "I'll just go up there and wait for you." She smiled sweetly and walked back up the latter followed by Jack.**

"**They're gonna kill us," said Jack when they were alone on the deck.**

"**No they won't," she replied sounding almost too sure of herself. "They have to listen to us."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I have somethin' of theirs that they might want back." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a medium sized bag that was obviously filled with something important because it jingled when she shook it.**

**They heard footsteps coming up the latter and they soon saw the small crew walking onto the deck. Charlotte turned around to look at them and smiled.**

"**So," said Charlotte cheerfully. "You're probably wondering why we're here, at night, on a your ship."**

**They nodded looking confused. **

**"Well I need something and your gonna help me get it." They began to laugh and she suddenly remembered the last time she saw her brother. It was completely humiliating being laughed at by all those people and she wouldn't let it happen again.**

"**Fine. Don't help me. But I'll just take this." She pulled the bag out again and waved it in their faces. They gapped at her for a while until finally someone spoke.**

"**What is it you want?" asked the oldest one.**

"**My brother," she answered. "He was taken by the Irish Navy ten years ago and I'm gonna find him. But only if I have help."**

"**Me too," said Jack.**

**The crew thought for a while until the oldest (apparently the leader) spoke again.**

"**Where is he?"**

"**The Wasp."**

"**Name?"**

"**Henry."**

**Charlotte and the leader stared at each other for a while not blinking or moving. Just staring.**

"**We'll help you," he said. "My name is William Dampier."**

"**I'm Charlotte. This is Jack," she said pointing to Jack. The rest of the crew, which was all of ten people, introduced themselves: Thomas, John, Edward, Stede, Samuel, Daniel, Peter, Robert, Charles, and Christopher.**

**Twenty-four hours later, The Brigantine could barely see the docks. Charlotte was standing at the stern of the ship watching her town disappear.**

"**So," said Jack.**

"**So…" said Charlotte.**

"**I think I owe you an apology. I doubted you yet here we are sailing away." She turned and smiled at him. It was no wonder he was her best friend. He was scared out of his mind of the consequences of being a pirate yet here he was right by her side.**

"**Thanks," she said.**

**After three days of sailing non-stop, there was no sign of The Wasp. Things looked completely hopeless and Charlotte was now getting annoyed. Where could they possibly be?**

**She was pacing the captain's quarters one day when Jack came running in.**

"**We found her!"**

**Charlotte ran outside and saw white sails on the horizon. Finally after ten very long years, she set her eyes on The Wasp once more. She smiled and turned to her crew.**

"**Time to jump ship."**

**That night, she was sitting in the crow's nest when William walked up and joined her.**

" **What's the plan? There's at least twice as many men on The Wasp as there are here."**

"**I'm thinking." They sat up there an hour staring at The Wasp, as it got closer. **

"**I've got it!" she said jumping up. "They will think we're a navy ship so of course they'll let us on…"**

"**This _is _a navy ship."**

"**Well I'd say that since you helped me steal this ship and you're about to help me attack another one, that you are no longer part of the navy, nor is this ship. Anyway: they'll let us on there ship and we'll talk for a while and then we start fighting and then I pop out I demand to see my brother and…"**

"**Ok. I get it. You have no idea what to do, do you?"**

"**No," she replied softly.**

"**Follow my lead," he said.**

**They were ten miles from The Wasp and the crew of The Brigantine was all informed of the plan. William was wearing a captain's uniform and everybody else was wearing Irish navy uniforms, including Charlotte.**

**They finally sailed up next to The Wasp and everyone began to board the ship. The crew of The Wasp welcomed them pleasantly and William went to speak to the captain. Charlotte sat up on a barrel watching as the crew talked to each other. **

"**Interesting how two groups of complete strangers can be so friendly with each other, isn't it," said a voice behind her.**

"**Yup," said Charlotte. She grinned at the fact that he would soon be proved wrong. It was only a matter of time. **

**There was a yell and suddenly the two crews were fighting each other yelling and screaming. Charlotte whirled around to face the man who was talking to her and they also began to fight. When she looked into his face, everything stopped for a split second. Standing in front of her was Henry. Taller and older but still Henry.**

**He obviously didn't recognize her but he to stopped. The wind blew and Charlotte's hat flew off letting her hair fly behind her. Henry was fifteen **

**when he left and now he was twenty-five and looked completely different**

**yet she was sure it was him.**

"**Henry?" she asked. "Is that you?" Words could not explain**

**Charlotte's emotions. So she stared at him while he stared at her.**

"**Charlotte!" someone cried. She turned and saw Jack running**

**towards her. "Charlotte! It's not him! It's not him!" She turned **

**around and saw that "Henry" was standing there, sword raised, ready**

**to fight her. Charlotte raised her sword and began to fight.**

**The battle between the two ships lasted for a long time until finally, The Wasp surrendered. Heaving and sweating the Brigantine crew ordered The Wasp crew to show where Henry was.**

"**The Irish Navy Captain sent him to the America's as punishment for stealing. I haven't heard anything about him in five years," panted one man.**

"**Aye," agreed the rest of the crew.**

**Charlotte wandered away from them as they told stories of Henry and of other people that had been banished to the America's. She was furious that she had come all this way for nothing.**

"**Whatever you're thinking, I'm with you a hundred percent." Jack said as he walked up next to her. "Let me guess: it involves stealing, sailing to America, and getting revenge."**

"**Yup!" she replied smiling.**

"**Fine," he said. "But no one would ever be afraid of _The Brigantine._ How about something more pirate like. Hmmmm… I've got it: Lady of the Sea."**

"**Perfect."**

"**Come on Captain Charlotte. Let's go get revenge," laughed Jack. **


End file.
